


The Very Hungry Sasha

by emqjm84



Series: Attack on Library [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Very Hungry Caterpillar - Eric Carle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Eating, F/M, Fluff, Food, Libraries, Oneshot, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emqjm84/pseuds/emqjm84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Dorks, One Box<br/>Box Contents: One Very Hungry Caterpillar Hand Puppet, One Boardbook of The Very Hungry Caterpillar by Eric Carle, food props, and snacks for approximately 10-12 children</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Hungry Sasha

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to write this!

“I need to get back to chaperoning zombie prom, you know what to do.” Levi said walking away before he stopped narrowing his eyes at Sasha. “And those snacks are for the br- kids.”

  
Normally Armin, Eren, and Mikasa did children’s story corner but last weekend Eren had gotten a little too emotional in his reading of Charlotte’s Web.

  
“Hey Sash, do you think anyone’s going to complement Levi’s zombie makeup?” Sasha burst out giggling. “That’s his face you dork.”

  
“I know!”

  
-

  
They sat behind the cardboard puppet stage that had been erected just for this event opening their box. They emerged from behind their curtain. Connie held up the book.

  
“In the light of the moon a little egg lay on a leaf.”

  
Sasha ducked underneath the stage and held up a gigantic piece of lettuce with a marble resting on it.

  
“One Sunday morning the warm sun came up and –pop!- out of the egg came a tiny and very hungry caterpillar.

  
The leaf vanished and out came a caterpillar puppet.

  
“He started to look for some food.”

  
Sasha’s caterpillar wandered back and forth until Connie held up an apple with his free hand.

  
“On Monday he ate through one apple. But he was still hungry.”

  
Sasha’s puppet moved wrapping around the apple pulling it downward. He heard crunching sounds and looked down and noticed she was eating the apple.

  
“What are you doing???” He whispered. Her puppet shrugged. He kept reading as Sasha handed him two pears each with a bite mark already on them.

  
“On Tuesday he ate through two pears, but he was still hungry.”

  
Sahsa’s puppeteering gradually degraded as she ate her way through their props.

  
“The next day was Sunday again. The caterpillar ate through one nice green leaf…”He said holding up a single gigantic piece of lettuce. Sasha’s caterpillar moved languidly toward it.

  
“And after that he felt much better.”

  
He glanced down at Sasha she didn’t look as if she were doing as well as their caterpillar.

  
“Uh-“ he paused gesturing with his head at Ymir who was watching the group trying to communicate he needed backup.

  
“Now he wasn’t hungry anymore- and he wasn’t a little caterpillar any more. He was a big, fat caterpillar.”

  
Sasha’s caterpillar gave one last attempt at clinging to the stage before sliding down with a thump. Ymir was already behind stage with them wrapping Sasha in a blanket.

  
“He built a small house, called a cocoon, around himself. He stayed inside for more than two weeks…”

  
He said trying to read as slowly as he could as Ymir cursed under her breath searching through the box. Finally she quickly held up a cocoon.

  
“Then he nibbled a hole in the cocoon…”

  
More mumbled cursing as Ymir searched for the butterfly prop with her spare hand. Finally she managed to find it raising it with deadly speed.

  
“He was a beautiful butterfly!”

  
There was applause as Ymir and Connie emerged from behind stage no one aware of the swap but if you listened you could hear someone softly snoring.

 

 

There weren't any snacks left.


End file.
